


Love sucks, not really

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ARG, Boyfriends, Ficlet, Fluff, Gallavich, Kissing, Love, M/M, i dunno, look I just needed something sweet, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final time it happened when Mickey knew he wanted Ian to be there, always, by his side. </p><p>Why is love so hard? And why does it feel so weird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love sucks, not really

**Author's Note:**

> Should be writing other things, but okay I was pissed today and needed something sweet. It's short and well... something?  
> Do I need to stress out anymore that English ain't my native language? Bad grammar and typos yada yada.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

_First time it happened when mickey found himself wondering what Ian would taste like._

_Second time it happened when Mickey found himself wanting to curl up next to Ian._

_Third time it happened when Mickey found himself remembering how soft Ian’s hands felt like._

_Forth time it happened when Mickey found himself wanting to wake up finding Ian next to him._

_Final time it happened when Mickey knew he wanted Ian to be there, always, by his side._

Mickey gets up, mattress slowly shifts back to its normal form, other side still sagging because of the weight of Ian’s body.

”Where you going?” Ian asks.

“Fucks it to you? Fucking shower man.”

“Can I join you?” Ian winks at him.

“No.”

Just as Ian thought things were looking good with them, Mickey had started acting weird. Sure they had sex like they always did, that thing didn’t change, but it was everything else. Mickey didn’t let Ian touch him anymore, he didn’t talk to Ian as much as he used to. He just floated, he was there, but he wasn’t.

Warm water flows down on Mickey’s figure, trying to wash away Ian’s scent. No matter how hard Mickey rubs the scent won’t come off. It lingers around him, making it impossible for Mickey not to think about the redhead. His silk like skin, his full lips, his freckly face, his tall muscly torso.

Water turns cold, indicating that Mickey has spent too much time in there. He quickly dries himself up, and throws on some clothes. Just as he’s coming out of the bathroom, he sees Ian walking to his direction, nothing but boxers on, those black skintight boxers hugged the boy’s lower body so well, that Mickey has hard time tearing his eyes away.

“Gonna just stare at me the whole time, or you want some more?” Ian teases.

But Mickey manages to look away, grunting something to Ian in response.

’Fucks up with him?’ Ian thinks and takes the door handle, still warm from Mickey’s touch. Ian studies himself in the mirror, noticing a very visible hickey on his neck. ’Whatta fuck?’ plays in Ian’s mind. Usually Mickey’s very specific about hickeys and he never fucking leaves any behind. No way. Hickeys are a big no-no. But what Ian doesn’t know is that Mickey didn’t do it by accident, he needed to mark Ian, his Ian, only his. Subconsciously Mickey needs the world to see that. _His_ fucking Ian.

“Seen my shirt?” Ian askes when he returns from the bathroom.

Mickey is sitting by the bed and he just shrugs.

“Fucks up with you?”

“Nothing, leave it fuckface.”

Ian just rolls his eyes, if Mickey wants to be an asshole, like he usually fucking is then let him. What does Ian care? But Ian does care, he cares way too much, too much for his own good.

“Mickey?” He asks.

No response.

Ian sits next to Mickey wrapping his arm around him, ballsy move, but Ian does it anyway.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Leave it.” Mickey warns him and slaps Ian’s arm away.

But Ian can be stubborn and stupid, and sometimes he ignores all the red flags, and this time is one of those.

“Just talk to me?”

Mickey turns to look at Ian, why is the redhead so stubborn?

“Fine! You want me to talk? Fuck you! You wanna know what’s wrong? Fucking you! I wanna fucking hold your hand! I wanna sleep next to you! I fucking want your body next to mine! FUCK YOU! I fucking hate you!”

Ian listens in silence Mickey’s rambling, and when he’s done, Ian hugs him. He tugs Mickey close to his chest. He holds Mickey tightly and ruffles his hair.

Mickey should run, punch Ian, anything but this. It feels too good, too safe. Fuck. Ian kisses the top of Mickey’s head, and takes him by the jaw. Mickey doesn’t look Ian in the eyes, because he’s too scared. Eyes downcast he lets Ian press his lips onto his. Warm, wet lips, they make Mickey want to melt. Fucking Gallagher.

Mickey sighs into the kiss. He can feel himself letting go, drowning under Ian’s touches. Getting lost into Ian’s kisses. Mickey crawls into Ian’s lap, his home. Ian’s large hands stroke his back in soothing motions. They didn’t need any words, they just held each other in silence.

When Mickey finally looks up he gets caught in Ian’s gaze. Those green eyes… So many emotions. Ian tackles him down, so Mickey lies on his back. Ian looks at him from a distance, hands holding Mickey still. He leans in and captures Mickey’s lips again. Sweet and tender. Soft and needy. He tastes tabasco on Mickey’s lips.

And Mickey can’t do anything, but let himself feel, probably for the first time ever.

“I think I love you.” He says.

“Then let me love you back.”

Mickey slowly nods, smile curling up on his lips. And it’s the first time Ian has seen Mickey genuinely smile.

**Author's Note:**

> U know that rock I'm always under? Well u can find me there <3 lots of love.


End file.
